Forget the past, move to the future.
by CelticMoon
Summary: Non Slash, Story about Legolas. Involves Legolas & two OC's as the main characters. Although based around legolas, the main character of the three is probably Athailia.
1. And so it Begins

Title: Forget the past, move to the future.  
  
Author: CelticMoon  
  
Date Started: 3rd March 2002  
  
Summary: Non Slash, Story about Legolas. Involves Legolas & two OC's as the main characters. Although based around Legolas, the main character of the three is probably Athailia.  
  
Characters in Chapter 1: Legolas, Athailia, King Thranduil and Hanoria.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"You have grown even more beautiful then when we last met" stepping up beside the elven Prince, Athailia spoke her comment softly, before a gentle laugh escaped her lips.  
  
Turning Legolas sees the maiden, "Athailia!" he exclaims in surprise having not heard he approach, so deep in thought had he been. Registering the comment his lips curl upwards into a smile as he opens his arms to embrace the laughing elf, wrapping his arms around her waist he kisses her cheek before pulling away. "As have you Athailia, you grow more beautiful with each passing season." His arms still resting upon the maiden's waist he watches her, his dark eyes meeting her own. "How long have you been returned my friend?" he questions lowering a hand to clasp hers, leading her back beneath the trees towards the Palace.  
  
"But a short while ago, I came in search of you immediately I had changed from my travelling clothes." Squeezing her companion's hand Athailia walks along with the elder elf, her head turned to watch him. "Haniora too searches or you" she adds thoughtfully, glancing away to the palace that they were swiftly approaching, smiling she raises a hand to the figure that stands on the balcony watching them.  
  
"Haniora returned with you?" Legolas stopped abruptly, spinning the other to a halt beside him. "Where is she now?"  
  
Athailia nods her head gently, opening her mouth to reply she shuts it once more as King Thranduil walks up to them, drawing Athailia into his arms in a warm embrace. "Welcome home Athailia" he address the female elf, "You grow to look more like your mother each time I see you" Bowing his head to the slim elven maiden Thranduil embraces her. Stepping back he sees the expression upon his sons face and laughs "Haniora is in her chambers, I told her I would send her too you." Smiling he watches as Legolas pauses slightly. "Go my son, welcome the Lady Haniora home, I have much to speak of with Athailia, I will see you in the morning."  
  
Bowing in farewell to the pair Legolas nods. "I shall welcome her home now. Thank you father." Then turning Legolas walks slowly from the pair.  
  
Close to sprinting once he had passed out of sight Legolas passed beneath the trees finally reaching the area from where Haniora's chambers were reached. Climbing silently from the ground he pauses outside the door to her rooms, before opening the door without a sound, planning to slip upon her unawares. Closing the door behind him Legolas see the elven maiden stood by the window "Haniora?" gasping in surprise Legolas' gaze remains fixed upon the elven form by the window. The pale blue dress that emphasised each curve in her body combined with the sunlight that filtered through the trees and fell upon her hair caused her to appear more beautiful then the elven Prince could find words to describe.  
  
Hearing his voice the maiden turns, her face awash with a look of joy she crosses the room to stand before him. "My Prince, I have returned" she replied, as she slipped her arms around his shoulders "Is that all the welcome you have for me?" she questioned, a coy smile playing on her lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CelticMoon: Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce my Muses' right? I have 1 muse really, Heltia, not at all related to this story she's my Muse. Makes no sense, I rarely do. *Prods Heltia* Speak girl.  
  
Heltia: *sticks out tongue* Hi, see I spoke.  
  
CelticMoon: *sighs rolling her eyes* Luckily she isn't my only Muse, I tend to have my story's main characters around from time to time.  
  
Haniora: *waves looking up from where she sits with Legolas*  
  
Legolas: OK, so what's the deal? You haven't explained who Athailia or Haniora actually are yet you know.  
  
Athailia: *nods at Legolas' comment before smirking*  
  
CelticMoon: All will be revealed, all will be revealed. *shakes head smiling* Just trust me and give me time. 


	2. And So it continues

Characters in Chapter 2: Legolas, Athailia, King Thranduil and Hanoria.  
  
Chapter 2 added: 10th March 2002  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Waking moments before the first rays of light entered through the window Legolas raised himself up on one elbow, watching Haniora sleeping peacefully beside him. "Haniora, you can open your eyes" he commented as her breathing showed she had awakened.  
  
Smiling at his comment Haniora allowed her blue eyes to open and watch him. "Good morning" she replied moving a hand to find his that rested across her waist.  
  
"Very" his eyes laughing Legolas leaned down and kissed Haniora before rising from the bed. "Come, Breakfast will soon be served, we should make an appearance,"  
  
Sighing slightly Haniora remains resting upon the bed. "Yes, Your father will wish to speak some more with me I am sure." Smiling she too rises after a time.  
  
*  
  
"Ready Haniora?" Legolas questioned, straightening one of the folds of her dress, at her nod he takes her hand, moving with her towards the room where Thranduil and Athailia were said to be eating.  
  
"Good morning Lady Haniora, Legolas" Thranduil greeted them as they entered. "Sleep well?" he questioned ignoring the smirk that had formed on Athailia's face.  
  
"Fine, thank you father" Legolas replied, releasing Haniora's hand so as to kiss Athailia in greeting. "We slept fine, I think glad to be in one another's company once more"  
  
Nodding knowingly Thranduil looked across at his son motioning him to sit, as the pair seated themselves at the table, Legolas beside Athailia and Haniora beside the King. "Legolas, I am aware that it was only yesterday that you and Haniora were reacquainted, yet I fear I require you to go to Rivendell…"  
  
Looking up sharply at his father's words Legolas opened his mouth to protest. "Father surely…" yet was silence as Thranduil raised his hand motioning Legolas to allow him to continue. Nodding his head weakly, his eyes fixed in a glare at his father Legolas remained seated, waiting.  
  
"… Lord Elrond has sent word that he wishes for your, explicitly your, presence in Rivendell, with word of Gollum." Looking at Haniora he studied her face for a moment. "Haniora, I can see that although you do not wish Legolas to depart you know he must, yet you would stay here until he returns?" smiling slightly as she nodded her head he turned his gaze to Athailia. "Yet you Athailia, you would accompany Legolas, and you may with my blessing"  
  
Her eyes bright Athailia glances at Legolas. "We will be gone but a few days, half a moon at the most, surely you can bear to be parted that long?"  
  
"Duty before pleasure Legolas" Haniora speaks finally, her voice sort as she raises her gaze slightly to look at the Prince. "I will see you when you return, I do not need to return to Lothlorien before I choose and so will be here when you return."  
  
Turning his head to watch first one then the other of those sat around the table Legolas nodded finally, "I will go to Rivendell father. Athailia, I will be glad of your company and Haniora I shall return as soon as I am able" Rising from the table though he had barely eaten anything Legolas looked back to his father. "When would you have us leave?"  
  
"By noon if you are able, Lord Elrond's summand sounded most urgent" Seeing Athailia rise also Thranduil turned his head to Haniora. "Will you remain with me an talk a while Lady Haniora? Legolas & Athailia have much to do before they depart, and very little time.  
  
"I will see you when we return." Embracing first Thranduil and then Haniora, Athailia swiftly departed the room, remaining outside to await Legolas. Soon he joined her and they walked towards Legolas' rooms, Athailia's being adjacent, "Legolas" Athailia finally broke the silence. "I wonder why lord Elrond summand you especially."  
  
Shrugging slightly Legolas turned watching Athailia a moment. "I do not know, yet we will find out I am sure." Nodding once to the elven maiden he opens the door to his room entering, leaving her to move to her own room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heltia: That was a longer chapter, much better.  
  
Athailia: *laughs* I like longer chapters….  
  
Legolas: Come on, It wasn't that long! *Hugs Haniora* The evil CelticMoon is making me leave Haniora. Not Fair! *Sulks*  
  
CelticMoon: *laughs* You'll see her again I promise.  
  
Legolas: Good.  
  
Haniora: Yeah, good.  
  
Heltia: *Stands aside watching* you might not like…  
  
CelticMoon: *places hand over Heltia's mouth.* Shhh… let them enjoy the thought. 


End file.
